Rathaus
} - Winter= } }}}} 300px|center|link= "Das hier ist das Herz deines Dorfs. Durch das Verbessern deines Rathauses schaltest du neue Verteidigungen, Fallen und vieles mehr frei. Zerstörst du das Rathaus deines Gegners, gewinnst du den Kampf und erhältst einen Stern. Zerstörst du 50 % der feindlichen Gebäude, erhältst du einen zweiten Stern, während du bei einer kompletten Zerstörung (100 %) drei Sterne erhältst. Aber pass auf: Deine Gegner wollen auch dein Rathaus zerstören! Für maximalen Schutz sollte dein Rathaus in der Dorfmitte liegen und mit Mauern, Fallen und Verteidigungsgebäuden geschützt werden. Deine Gegner sind heimtückisch und können von jeder Seite angreifen!" ---- Strategien & Tipps * Das Rathaus hat immer die Fähigkeit, und zu speichern, was bedeutet, dass man keine Gold- oder Elixierlager benötigt, um Gebäude zu bauen, wenn man das Spiel startet. Ab Rathaus-Level 7 kann man außerdem auch speichern. Die Lagerkapazität steigt bei jedem Level und erreicht auf Rathaus-Level 11 eine Kapazität von 2.000.000 und sowie 20.000 von Dunklem Elixier. * Man sollte das Rathaus mit Mauern umgeben und Minenwerfer und Magiertürme in dessen Nähe halten. ---- Positionen des Rathauses in einem Dorf * Die Position des Rathauses ist entscheidend für das Erreichen der Ziele, aber zuerst muss entschieden werden, ob das Ziel eine hohe Pokalanzahl oder ein schnelles Wachstum sein soll. * Da Rathäuser weder angreifen, noch sich selbst verteidigen können, gibt es nicht viel zur Strategie zu sagen. Man unterscheidet hierbei lediglich zwischen fünf großen Verwendungsweisen des Rathauses im Dorfaufbau: ** Farm-Dörfer [von engl. to farm, züchten/sammeln] *** Bei Farm-Dörfern wird darauf geachtet, dass man bei Angriffen möglichst wenige Ressourcen verliert. *** Seit dem Dezember-Update nur eingeschränkt möglich, da seither mehr Beute im Rathaus gelagert wird. ** Pokal-Dörfer *** Bei Pokal-Dörfern wird darauf geachtet, dass die Angreiferin bzw. der Angreifer nicht das Rathaus oder 50% der Gebäude zerstört, da man dadurch Pokale verliert. Auf die Ressourcen wird meist nicht geachtet. ** Hybrid-Dörfer [von engl. hybrid, Mischung] *** Hybrid-Dörfer sind einer Mischung aus Farm- und Pokal-Dörfern: Man will weder Ressourcen noch Pokale verlieren. Die Ressourcenlager und das Rathaus sind eher mittig positioniert. ** Freeloot-Dörfer [von engl. free, frei und loot, Beute] *** Bei Freeloot-Dörfern sind die Ressourcenlager entfernt von Verteidigungen und Fallen platziert. ** Troll-Dörfer [von engl. to troll somebody, jemanden angeln] *** Der Sinn von Troll-Dörfern besteht darin, Angreiferinnen bzw. Angreifer in die Falle zu locken. Beispielsweise baut man ein Dorf, bei dem Ressourcenlager oder sogar das Rathaus entfernt von Verteidigungen stehen, die Fallen und Verborgenen Teslas jedoch rundherum platziert wurden. * Mehr Informationen gibt es auf der Seite Dorfaufbau. ---- Verbesserungs-Unterschiede * Das Rathaus bekommt deutliche optische Änderungen auf den Level 3, 7, 8, 9, 10 und 11. ** Auf Level 1 hat das Rathaus ein orangenes Dach mit einem kleinen Schornstein. Die Fenster, die Tür, die Wände und die Stützpfeiler sind aus Holz. ** Auf Level 2 hat das Rathaus ein geriffeltes Dach und bekommt langsam steinerne Wände. ** Auf Level 3 bekommt das Rathaus ein kleineres Stockwerk aus Stein und wird größer. Das Rathaus hat ab jetzt ein flaches Dach. ** Auf Level 4 wird das kleinere Stockwerk mit mehr Stein bedeckt und es bekommt ein weiteres aus Holz oben drauf. Der Schornstein rückt etwas vor. ** Auf Level 5 werden die Tür und die Fenster steinern. ** Auf Level 6 sind die Wände zum Teil mit Efeu bewachsen und es bekommt goldene Stützpfeiler. ** Auf Level 7 bekommt das Rathaus einen kleinen Turm aus Stein mit zwei Fenstern und 2 grünen streifen auf jeder Seite des Turms. ** Auf Level 8 wird das Dach durch einen großen steinernen Turm ersetzt. Die Stützpfeiler werden jetzt steinern und das Rathaus wird insgesamt etwas größer. Eine rote Flagge erscheint am vorderen rechten Ende das Daches. Jetzt ist nur noch ein grüner Streifen auf jeder Seite des Turms. ** Auf Level 9 wird das Rathaus schwarz und zum Teil steinern. Das Rathaus bekommt eine Treppe in den großen Turm und einen kleinen Turm am hinteren linken Ende des großen Turmes. Der kleine Turm hat eine kleine rote Fahne auf dem Dach und keine Fenster. Die Stützpfeiler werden dunkel grau. Die Tür wird zu einer braunen Zugbrücke und hat einen Schädel darüber, sowie goldene Ketten. ** Auf Level 10 wird der große Turm dunkel und hat ein rundes Gitter, das mit einem Goldrand versehen ist. Am linken Rand sind zwei kleine Türme, die ein rotes Dach mit goldenen Spitzen und jeweils einem Fenster haben. Die Stützpfeiler werden durch zwei animierte Lavafälle ersetzt. Der Schädel über der Zugbrücke wird durch ein goldenes Zeichen ersetzt und ein "roter Teppich" auf dieser bekommt einen Goldrand. ** Auf Level 11 wird der Stein wieder heller und das Rot des Daches erhält einen orangen Schimmer und fünf feine goldene Streifen. Auf der Vorderseite hat es nun zwei Wachtürme mit Zinnen, weshalb das vordere Türmchen von Level 10 verschwindet; das hintere bleibt jedoch bestehen. Auf dem Dach befindet sich zudem ein von Zinnen umrahmter "Lava-Pool" und in der hinteren Ecke weht ein Wimpel wie der auf Level 9. Über dem Eingangstor befindet sich neu ein Fallgitter an goldenen Seilen. Zudem sind alle Fenster und das Tor erleuchtet. ---- Icon-Beschriftung :50px|left|link= - Mit diesem Knopf kannst du das Level und die Kapazität des es einsehen. :50px|left|link= - Drücke diesen Knopf, wenn du dein verbessern willst. Die Verbesserung kannst du starten, wenn du genug Ressourcen und einen freien Bauarbeiter hast. Wenn dein den höchsten Level erreicht hat, siehst du den Knopf nicht mehr. :50px|left|link= - Drück diesen Knopf, wenn du die Verbesserung mit beenden willst. Dieser Knopf ist nur während einer Verbesserung sichtbar. :50px|left|link= - Wenn du auf diesen Knopf drückst, wird die Verbesserung abgebrochen. Du bekommst 50% der Kosten zurück erstattet. :50px|left|link= - Drücke diesen Knopf, wenn du alle Fallen reaktivieren willst. :50px|left|link= - Mit diesem Knopf kannst du alle X-Bögen aufladen. :50px|left|link= - Mit diesem Knopf kannst du alle Infernotürme nachladen. ---- Sonstige Informationen * 5x Level-6 Blitzzauber können Rathäuser der Level 4 und niedriger zerstören. * Im Tutorial wird man gezwungen, das Rathaus auf Level 2 zu verbessern. * Die Lava beim Rathaus-Level 10 deutet daraufhin, dass die Infernotürme auf diesem Level freigeschaltet werden. * Wenn ein Level 10-Rathaus zerstört wird, liegt die Ruine auf einem Gitter auf der Oberseite der Lava. * Es existiert ein Fehler in Clankriegen mit dem Level-4-Rathaus. Wenn eine Rathaus-Level-4-Spielerin/ein Rathaus-Level-4-Spieler auf der Kriegskarte ist, sieht das Rathaus-Level 4 genau so aus wie ein Level-5-Rathaus. Wenn diese Spielerin/dieser Spieler allerdings besucht wird, sieht man, dass sie/er auf Rathaus-Level 4 ist. * Die Kapazität des Rathauses für Ressourcen wird in den einzelnen Ausbaustufen erhöht. * Einige SpielerInnen haben ein Rathaus mit einem kleinen roten Schild, welches das Oberteil schmückt. Es zeigt, dass die Spielerin/der Spieler die (RED-)Juwelen zwischen dem 24. November 2014 und dem 8. Dezember 2014 gekauft hat, um der AIDS-Forschung beizutragen. Die roten Schilde haben keinen Einfluss auf den Spielverlauf und die (RED-)Juwelen sind nur für iOS-BenutzerInnen verfügbar. ** Zwischen dem 30. November 2015 und dem 4. Dezember 2015 konnten wieder (RED)-Juwelen erworben werden, dieses Mal erhielten die Käufer eine rote Flagge mit dem (RED)-Logo. *** Auch 2016 konnten wieder (RED)-Juwelen zwischen dem 30. November 2016 und dem 6. Dezember erworben werden, dieses Mal erhielten die Käufer eine Barbarenkönig-Statue mit einem rotem Schulterpanzer und der Barbarenkönig erhielt einen roten Schulterpanzer. * Kanonen, Minenwerfer und X-Bögen drehen sich, wenn das Dorf gerade nicht im Kampf ist, immer vom Rathaus weg. * Mit Rathaus-Stufe 8 kann man erstmals eine Einheit freischalten (Golem), die man selbst nicht gespendet bekommen kann, da die auf Rathaus 8 maximale Ausbaustufe der Clanburg zu wenig Kapazität hat. * Wird ein Dorf bzw. nur das Rathaus angegriffen, rennen alle Dorfbewohner und Bauarbeiter in das Rathaus um Schutz zu suchen. Wird das Rathaus zerstört bevor alle Dorfbewohner und Bauarbeiter es erreichen, verschwinden sie im "Nichts". ---- Versionsgeschichte * Das Rathaus gab es schon seit der Veröffentlichung des Spiels am 02.08.2012 . * Ab dem 15.10.2012 verloren SpielerInnen mit niedrigeren Rathäusern weniger Ressourcen, wenn sie von SpielerInnen mit höheren Rathäusern (zwei Level höher) angegriffen werden. * Am 27.10.2012 wurde ein neues Level hinzugefügt: Level 9. Der Preis zur Verbesserung des Rathauses auf Level 8 wurde erhöht. Außerdem wurde die Beute, die man beim Angreifen von niedrigeren Rathäusern gewinnen kann, optimiert: ** 75% der verfügbaren Beute beim Angreifen von zwei niedrigeren Level. ** 50% der verfügbaren Beute beim Angreifen von drei niedrigeren Level. ** 25% der verfügbaren Beute beim Angreifen von vier niedrigeren Level. * Am 19.11.2012 wurden die Trefferpunkte erhöht. * Am 23.05.2013 wurde ein neues Level eingefügt: Level 10. Die Kosten zur Verbesserung des Rathauses auf Level 9 wurden reduziert. * Am 30.09.2013 wurde der Dorf-Bearbeitungsmodus hinzugefügt. * Ab dem 05.12.2013 stieg die maximale Beutemenge je höher das Rathaus-Level des Verteidigers. Der Beutebonus bei Angriffen auf Gegner mit höherem Rathaus-Level wurde gestrichen. * Ab dem 03.07.2014 konnte man Fallen und Verteidigungen reaktivieren mit einem Button beim Rathaus reaktivieren bzw. nachladen. * Am 11.12.2014 wurde der Layout-Editor hinzugefügt in dem auch der Dorf-Bearbeitungsmodus vorkam. * Seit dem 30.04.2015 kann man hat man die Möglichkeit au einen einmaligen Namenswechsel. * Am 10.12.2015 wurde ein neues Level eingefügt: Level 11. Seit diesem Update lagern viel mehr Ressourcen darin (davor waren es nur 1.000 / ; es wurde kein Dunkles Elexier gelagert); die Menge wird durch Verbessern erhöht. Da das Rathaus seit diesem Update als "Ressourcengebäude" gilt, greifen Kobolde es als bevorzugtes Ziel an und üben daran doppelten Schaden aus. Außerdem wurde das Schild-System überarbeitet: Bei Zerstörung des Rathauses bekommt man nicht automatisch ein Schild. Die Zeit bei einem Kampf wurde um 30s erhöht. Die verfügbaren Ressourcen bei Rathaus Level 6 - 10 wurden leicht erhöht. Wenn man SpielerInnen angreift, deren Rathaus ein Level niedriger als das eigene ist, erhält man nun weniger Ressourcen als bisher. * Seit dem 26.01.2016 gibt es die Beutekarre und den täglichen Sternebonus. * Am 21.03.2016 wurde die Zeit bei einem Kampf wieder um 30s reduziert. Bei der Gegnersuche finden sich Rathaus Level 10er und 11er seltener. ----'Versionsgeschichte von Rathaus ...' ... Level 10 * Rathaus Level 10 wurde mit dem Update vom 23.05.2013 zum Spiel hinzugefügt. ** Neue Verteidigung *** Infernoturm ** Zusätzliche Gebäude *** eine Kanone, ein Bogenschützenturm, eine Riesenbombe, ein Bohrer für Dunkles Elixier ** Neu Level *** X-Bogen Level 4, Luftabwehr Level 8, Drache Level 4, Golem Level 5, Barbarenkönig und Bogenschützen-Königin Level 40 * Mit dem Update vom 17.06.2013 wurden neue Level und ein neuer Zauber hinzugefügt. ** Zusätzliche Verteidigungen *** ein X-Bogen, eine Luftbombe, eine Suchende Luftmine, ein Infernoturm ** Neuer Zauber (Zauberfabrik Level 5) *** Frostzauber ** Neue Level *** Blitzzauber Level 6, P.E.K.K.A. Level 4, Kanone Level 12, Mauern Level 11, Armeelager Level 8 * Mit dem Update vom 29.07.2013 wurde ein neues Level hinzugefügt. ** Mauerbrecher Level 6 * Mit dem Update vom 28.08.2013 wurden mehrere neue Level hinzugefügt und es wurde eine neue Errungenschaft hinzugefügt. ** Neue Errungenschaft *** "Feuerlöscher" ** Neue Level *** Magierturm Level 8, Magier Level 6, Frostzauber Level 4 * Mit dem Update vom 30.09.2013 wurde ein neues Level hinzugefügt. ** Minenwerfer Level 8 * Mit dem Update vom 06.11.2013 wurden mehrere neue Level hinzugefügt. ** Bogenschützenturm Level 12, Kobolde Level 6 * Mit dem Update vom 06.11.2013 wurde ein neues Level hinzugefügt. ** Infernoturm Level 3 * Mit dem Update vom 05.12.2013 wurden mehrere neue Level hinzugefügt. ** Lakaien Level 6, Frostzauber Level 5 * Mit dem Update vom 03.07.2014 wurden mehrere neue Level hinzugefügt. ** Verborgener Tesla Level 7, Bombe Level 6, P.E.K.K.A. Level 5, Sprungzauber Level 5 * Mit dem Update vom 16.09.2014 wurden mehrere neue Level hinzugefügt. ** Bogenschützenturm Level 13, Barbaren Level 7, Bogenschützen Level 7 * Mit dem Update vom 11.12.2014 wurden mehrere neue Level hinzugefügt. ** Riesen Level 7 ... Level 11 * Rathaus Level 11 wurde mit dem Update vom 10.12.2015 zum Spiel hinzugefügt. ** Neue Verteidigung *** Adlerartillerie ** Neuer Held *** Großer Wächter ** Zusätzliche Verteidigungen *** eine Kanone, ein Bogenschützenturm, ein Magierturm, ein X-Bogen ** Zusätzliche Truppenlevel *** Lakai Level 7, Hexe Level 3 ** Zusätzliches Verteidigungslevel *** Magierturm Level 9 ** Neue Errungenschaft *** Anti-Artillerie * Mit dem Update vom 26.01.2016 wurde der dreifache Schaden der Adlerartillerie gegen Golems und Mini-Golems eingeführt. * Mit dem Update vom 21.03.2016 wurde der Große Wächter verschlechtert ** Radius der Aura des Lebens wurde verkleinert ** Neue Verteidigungslevel *** Infernoturm Level 4, Minenwerfer Level 9 * Mit dem Update vom 24.05.2016 wurden neue Level hinzugefügt. ** Kanone Level 14, Lavahund Level 4, Ballon Level 7 * Mit der Wartungspause vom 20.07.2016 wurden zwei neue Level hinzugefügt. ** Riese Level 8, Bogenschützenturm Level 14 * Mit den Balance-Änderungen vom 25.08.2016 wurde die Adlerartillerie erst ab 180 Kapazität ausgelöst und die Kanone Level 11-14 bekam einen Schub. * Mit dem Update vom 12.10.2016 wurden 25 neue Mauern und mehrere neue Level hinzugefügt. ** Drache Level 6, Drachenbaby Level 5 ** Minenwerfer Level 10, Verborgener Tesla Level 9, X-Bogen Level 5, * Mit dem Update vom 19.12.2016 wurden neue Level zu Verteidigungen und Truppen hinzugefügt. ** Giftzauber Level 5, Golem Level 6, Schweinereiter Level 7, Babarenkönig Level 41-45, Bogenschützenkönigin Level 41-45 ** Clanburg Level 7, Magierturm Level 10, Mauern Level 12 ---- Ausbaustufen und Lagerplatz Natürlich kann man den Bau / die Verbesserung des Rathauses (so wie jedes andere Gebäude) durch sofort fertigstellen. Die Kosten der bezieht sich auf die sofortige Fertigstellung von Level X auf Level Y nach Start der neuen Verbesserung: Maximale Anzahl an Gebäuden Maximale Anzahl an Verteidigungen und Fallen Maximale Level der Gebäude Je höher die Stufe des Rathauses ist, desto höher kann man die Ressourcen- und Armeegebäude ausbauen. Maximale Level der 'Verteidigungen und Fallen' Ebenfalls werden mit jeder neuen Rathausstufe neue Verbesserungen für Verteidigungsanlagen freigeschaltet. Gegnerauswahl und Kampfbeute Es gibt eine Menge an verwirrenden Informationen bezüglich der Gegnerauswahl. Diese wird hauptsächlich durch die Anzahl der Trophäen beeinflusst. Seit dem Update vom 30. April 2015 spielt aber auch das Rathauslevel eine Rolle, sodass Gegner mit einem möglichst ähnlichem Rathauslevel bevorzugt ausgewählt werden. Die verfügbare Beute hängt von der eigenen Rathausstufe und der des Gegners ab. Wenn das eigene Rathaus Level höher ist als die des Gegners, bekommt man weniger Beute. Die folgende Tabelle zeigt dir die Abzüge: Deshalb ist es wichtig, das Rathaus spät zu verbessern, wenn man ein Farmer ist. Ansonsten kann man weniger klauen, aber durch das Fehlen von Verteidigungen und/oder neuen Leveln wird mehr geklaut. Es ist daher ratsam, alles auf den maximalen Level zu bringen, bevor man das Rathaus verbessert. Es wird spekuliert, dass das Rathaus-Level bei der Gegnerauswahl einen Unterschied bei unter 200 Trophäen ausmacht. Supercell hat dies jedoch nicht bestätigt. Für mehr siehe Beutesystem und Trophäen. Kategorie:Ressourcen